Amor en Tiempos de Guerra
by Sayui22
Summary: "Se podían observar las curvas de su cuerpo aún debajo del uniforme y su cabello (extrañamente rosa pálido) estaba oculto en una liga gruesa que lo ataba, mi teniente era Sakura Haruno, mi teniente era mujer, y para mi mala suerte, una muy atractiva."
1. Chapter 1

**Amor en Tiempos de Guerra**

Y cuando abrí los ojos, todo era el caos total, la muerte en compañeros y enemigos por igual tendidos en el piso alrededor de mí, el retumbar de los cañones se escuchaba estridente aún a pesar de que mis oídos estaban ensordecidos por la batalla. Miré al cielo, preguntándome qué hacía ahí, cómo había llegado a una situación tan precaria del ser humano como el ataque al prójimo, ¿cómo? La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí como unos brazos que me abrazaban arrancándome de esa cruda verdad, por minutos u horas, no lo sé, me mantuve en él, embriagándome del sabor falso de una muerte próxima que no llegaría, y así fue como recordé cómo había llegado ante esa situación.

* * *

_Vivía en una ciudad en vías de desarrollo, la revolución industrial había llegado cambiando la vida de una sociedad hasta ahora sobria. Las casas humildes y pequeñas se cambiaron por edificios más grandes que albergaban familias enteras, los comercios antes sencillos y con poca oferta se disputaban ahora la población con productos diferentes que convirtieron en necesarios a través de la mercadotecnia simple. La vestimenta sencilla de líneas rectas y simples, se cambió por prendas ostentosas que cubrían el cuerpo de un hombre transformándolo en caballero ante los ojos de los demás y las damas se hacían relucir entre la multitud con grandes y vistosos vestidos. Estos cambios se dibujaban frente a mí siendo aún un niño, yo Sasuke Uchiha, no alcanzaba a comprender las implicaciones que tendría, la nube de la envidia y la codicia se iba depositando sobre mi pueblo y nos llevó a un momento de guerra y crueldad._

_Si, cómo pasó, aún me lo pregunto, mi familia era humilde, aunque mi padre Fugaku trabajaba incansablemente era necesario más. Por lo que sin estudios o algo que pudiera hacer, me enlisté en el ejército de mi país natal. A los que bien servían a su patria les brindaban beneficios económicos y sociales, esto ayudaría a mi familia pero cambiaría mi vida radicalmente._

* * *

Cuando desperté de este sueño extraño enmarcado en el pasado, vi a mí alrededor lámparas que reducían mi visión con sus destellos, gente hablando incesantemente, y a mis costados más gente herida, si, esto era la guerra.

Me incorporé con dificultad, me dolía el costado derecho de mi abdomen, una venda me envolvía y la mancha roja se hacía cada vez más extensa como el mar en la arena. Una enfermera se dirigió hacia mí, me dijeron que debía descansar, yo lo negué con la cabeza, debía presentarme ahora más que nunca a mi base en la capital, quería ayudar a defender de esta barbarie a la tierra que me vio nacer.

Me vi ante el espejo que estaba a un lado de mi cama, ajeno a todo lo que había en esa habitación, como burlándose de retratar todo con la mira del reflejo de la verdad. Miré mi rostro, lo observé detenidamente, aún era joven, cabello negro que caía sutilmente frente a mis ojos que aún tenían esa chispa de vida que deseaba encontrar entre la profundidad oscura que habitaba en ellos. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de ironía, esbozaron mi desgracia con sutil amargura, carnosos y sin unos labios a los cuales llegar como los hombres de mi edad, ¿a dónde iban mis pensamientos en ese momento?

Bajé la mirada, mi torso musculoso definía mi edad y fuerza, a pesar de la venda abrazada a mí no me veía enfermo o débil, así que podía emprender el viaje a la ciudad principal y presentarme con mis superiores, estaba consciente de que la tarea difícil empezaría después de eso. Busqué con mirada inquisitiva mis objetos personales, no eran muchos, pero sabía que de algo podían servirme, al hallarlos los tomé con una punzada de dolor en mi costado y los coloqué sobre mi hombro. Mi postura despreocupada sorprendió a los doctores que ahí se hallaban, tomé una tostada de una bandeja que seguro iría a la cama de algún otro herido, y lo llevé a mi boca en un gran bocado. Nadie me detuvo, era hasta graciosa esa situación, mis sentimientos tendrían que anestesiarse o habría una debilidad emocional que un soldado en combate no debía demostrar o estaría muerto aún antes del combate.

Al salir de la base, me senté un momento mirando todo alrededor, la devastación se convertía en realidad mientras mis ojos repasaban cada centímetro de ese lugar. Antes del bombardeo, era un jardín lleno de risas de niños, charlas entre adultos, ladridos de los perros y el toque de vida que dan los árboles llenos de flores. Ahora no había nada, no había vida, sólo los desperdicios de una ciudad que había olvidado la grandeza envuelto en la cruda batalla que dan las armas. Me levanté suspirando, nuevamente ese dolor, ¿hasta cuándo iba a tener que soportarlo? No lo sabía, pero conocía el camino, debía dejar de ser débil. Caminé entre los escombros, tropezando con piedras y cadáveres, el aroma a muerte invadía mis pulmones asfixiando cada pensamiento y emoción de mi alma. Al llegar a la base, todos hablaban acerca del teniente, todos eran comentarios de la rudeza con la que les hablaba, de su fortaleza mental y de la forma tan rápida en las que armaba las estrategias. Increíblemente, me sentí bien al escuchar eso, quería estar bajo las órdenes de alguien en quien pudiera confiar y no dar mi vida en vano.

Al dejar mis cosas en la única cama vacía, escuché al soldado que estaba a mi lado comentar: _-"En orden, ya vien_e". Imaginé que sería nuestro líder y guía, así que me puse en posición para poder recibirlo con respeto. Cuál fue mi sorpresa, que al entrar aquella persona en esa habitación, su rostro era fino, sus ojos jades, sagaces y rápidos nos miraban a todos con quietud, se podían observar las curvas de su cuerpo aún debajo del uniforme y su cabello (extrañamente rosa pálido) estaba oculto en una liga gruesa que lo ataba, mi teniente era Sakura Haruno, mi teniente era mujer, y para mi mala suerte, una muy atractiva.

Mis ojos no dejaban de mirarla, no era solo su belleza física lo que impactaba sino la fortaleza que demostraba, caminó entre nosotros evaluando a cada uno, pulcritud era lo que quería en ese momento y yo, recién salido del hospital ambulante, no tenía un buen semblante. Cuando llegó frente a mí, su cara enmarcaba el desagrado de ver a uno de sus soldados desaliñado, a lo que comentó con desdén:

-¿Y tú quién eres? No recuerdo que estuvieras bajo mi mando. Además, que agallas tienes para mostrarte así ante tu superior.- Le expliqué el ataque que había sufrido mi lugar de origen, ella murmuró algo y después se dirigió a la persona que la acompañaba solicitando que me trajeran mi uniforme.

-Vete a bañar- comentó, yo asentí y me retiré a las duchas buscando retirar el dolor físico y también mental.

* * *

El agua caía como lluvia sobre mí, me concentré en la herida que se abría paso en mi piel, ¿a dónde nos llevaría esta guerra? Cerré los ojos, frustrado, ya que no conocía la respuesta a eso, sabía que debía entrenar duro, no ser débil, _-"Nunca más",_ susurré saliendo del agua poniéndome aquel uniforme que cubriría mi cuerpo de ahora en adelante como una segunda piel. Al terminar, se escuchó la alarma que indicaba que debíamos reunirnos en el patio, aún con dolor, me moví lo más rápido que pude, me formé en el lugar destinado para mí y esperé paciente las instrucciones. Mi teniente pasó frente a nosotros, su mirada se posaba en nuestros ojos solo unos segundos y después volvía a ver hacia el frente.

-Soldados, han sido reunidos aquí para defender a su país, no me interesa ser niñera de nadie, así que los que no estén dispuestos a seguir mis órdenes retírese ahora mismo que no hay lugar en mi cuartel.- Sus ojos eran desafiantes, una mirada tan dura que nos decía la seriedad de sus palabras, pero no, no iba a rendirme, así que me quedé.

-Bien, se han quedado, ahora empezará su entrenamiento- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa irónica y me pareció que también tuvo un destello de diversión.

* * *

Tuve algunos problemas para editar este capítulo después de haberlo subido, por tanto, tuve que eliminarlo y subirlo de nuevo, pero agradezco mucho los reviews de:

**Stefy UchiHaruno, Jime y Guess, gracias a ti el título de la historia tiene nombre.**

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Comenzamos con algo leve, teníamos que recorrer ese gran patio a trote para después correr, siempre bien alineados siendo vigilados por esos ojos grises que penetraban hasta el rincón más escondido de mi mente. Después los obstáculos, grandes e imponentes por el campo de entrenamiento, un dolor punzante me hizo doblegarme, de nuevo estaba sangrando.

-"Hey tu, el nuevo, tienes 10 minutos para acabar el circuito. Al finalizar deberás bajar la bandera del asta"- Miré a mi teniente y posteriormente ese lugar lleno de pruebas contundentes, me mordí el labio inferior intentando soportar el dolor. Me acerqué a nuestra líder, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, no supe que me sucedía con ella, pero mirando sus ojos directamente le susurre acariciando cada palabra con la lengua:

-"Si, mi teniente".-

Para mi suerte tenía gran agilidad física, aunque pasaba los obstáculos con cierta dificultad ya que la herida iba sangrando cada vez más, pero no iba a rendirme, no sería débil, no quería defraudarla... ¿Defraudarla? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Mis pensamientos acabaron con mi concentración, por lo que caí de bruces en el lodo, el enojo quemaba mis entrañas ante las risas de los demás y la mirada desaprobatoria de mi teniente. Me levanté al instante, corrí aún más rápido, subí al asta y ahí arriba tomé la bandera victorioso. Pero escuché algo, eran gritos de ella, no los comprendía, mi mente se nubló y perdí la consciencia cayendo al vacío, pero sin soltar la bandera ni por un instante.

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en la enfermería, escuchaba voces al otro lado de la cortina, el doctor explicaba que tenía una herida profunda y que, aunque no tenía daño en algún órgano, estaba aún abierta y podría haberme desangrado en ese momento. _-"Maldita mi suerte",_ pensé. Estaba por incorporarme cuando dos manos delgadas pero fuertes me tomaron del torso haciéndome acostar nuevamente sin ninguna ceremonia, ahí estaba ella, mirándome con una mezcla de rabia y preocupación que no lograba comprender.

-"¿Que estaba pensando soldado? ¿Acaso está mal de la cabeza? ¡Debería haber avisado desde que llegó que estaba herido! ¡Y lo que más me molesta es que fue el único que logró tomar la bandera! ¿Quién rayos es usted?"-

Las palabras de mi teniente salían a borbotones de su boca, yo veía atento esos labios carnosos no por lo que decían sino por su movimiento, en un impulso la tomé por la nuca acercándola a mi haciéndola callar, ella se negó a acercarse a mi boca que exigía la suya, el calor recorría mi cuerpo de tenerla tan cerca... Entonces mi teniente levantó la mano y la golpeó contra mi rostro con tal fuerza que la solté, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos mientras yo sonreía ampliamente, en ese momento me di cuenta que tenía dos tareas en ese cuartel, ser el mejor soldado para librar a mi patria de la guerra y lograr seducir a mi líder de ojos jades y cuerpo de ensueño enfundado en el uniforme de nuestro ejército.

Al verla salir enfurecida de la enfermería comencé a reír, me dolía demasiado aquella herida que no me dejaba olvidar de las armas, pero había sido un buen respiro para mis bríos de ayudar a las personas. Me mantuve ahí solo un día, después me reincorpore a mi pelotón para comenzar a escuchar las estrategias que se iban a realizar, pero ese día comenzarían las batallas sin ningún preámbulo, todos debimos tomar las armas, no hubo tiempo de entrenar mas.

* * *

Del cielo comenzó a caer una estela de misiles que bombardeaban el lugar, todos comenzamos a tomar las armas, uno tras otro se replegaba para defenderse del fuego que inundaba el lugar con sus lenguas llameantes, veía a mis compañeros caer, intentaba ayudar a quien pudiera pero no alcancé a librar a todos del sueño seductor de la muerte cuando la realidad se convierte en el infierno terrenal. _"Mi teniente",_ fue lo único que pensé, mis ojos recorrieron el patio con gran velocidad, impulsado por la preocupación y un dolor en mi pecho que no me dejaba estar tranquilo. Entonces la vi, gritando instrucciones a los soldados más inexpertos, no se movía de ahí mientras no pusiera a todos a salvo, sonreí por el alivio de verla tan fuerte, tan intensa.

Después de unos minutos, todo se quedó en silencio, pero uno de vacío que hace arder el alma, ese que deja la violencia y la muerte, todos nos pusimos atentos, sabíamos que no terminaba ahí.

-"Primer defensa, en posición, vienen por la parte norte del cuartel, tiraron el muro, defiendan a la patria. Y soldados, no les doy permiso de abandonarnos aún".- Una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro de mi teniente, una que brindaba fuerza y esperanza, una de complicidad que lograba infundir el valor que necesitábamos, tomamos las armas, nos pusimos en posición, sólo escuchamos nuestras respiraciones mientras el tiempo transcurría lentamente burlándose de nosotros.

Y ahí estaban, al fin los vimos, una tropa enemiga de acercaba, comenzamos a disparar desde la barricada, nos protegíamos con los propios restos de nuestra sede, no podíamos dejarlos avanzar más o sería nuestro fin. Mis ojos miraron a un lado de donde estábamos, una granada de nuestras provisiones destruidas estaba ahí, esperando para ser activada, sonreí maliciosamente, debía llegar ahí.

-"Necesito que me cubras, tengo un plan para salir de aquí, es cuestión de segundos, confío en ti"- mi compañero Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio ojiazul demasiado hiperactivo a mi parecer, del cual me había hecho amigo, me miró incrédulo pero al instante asintió, la adrenalina se dispersó en mi como la lava de un volcán en plena erupción.

Iba protegiéndome de los ataque enemigos, con sigilo logré colarme al camino que me llevaba a esa granada, la tomé entre mis manos, mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y esperé el momento preciso para activarla y lanzarla.

_-"¿Desde cuándo disfruto tener las armas en mis manos? Esta granada me infunde poder, siento que soy capaz de asesinar. Vengar a mi familia, a mi pueblo. Qué ridículo me siento, soy igual a mis verdugos, ¿qué me hace mejor? Ya no lo sé_"- Todos esos pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza hasta que mis ojos vieron el momento. Salté al lado de nuestros opositores, me acerqué tanto a ellos que podía escuchar su respiración llena de rabia y sentir su alma marchita por la guerra, activé la granada, la aventé en su centro y salí corriendo a protegerme.

La explosión retumbó en mis oídos, los cuerpos en pedazos salieron expedidos al aire, el aroma del ambiente se enturbio con vísceras y olor a muerte, me dieron tantas nauseas que vomité a mi lado. Durante un tiempo pronunciado se escuchaba sólo los gemidos de dolor de los que habíamos sobrevivido, nadie se movía en ese momento, así que cerré mis ojos intentando borrar las huellas que habían quedado en mi memoria con ese enfrentamiento. Agudicé mi sentido del oído, para escuchar algún movimiento cerca, pero no había nada, en cambio, a lo lejos escuchaba ruido de pelea.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, era ella, así que me abrí camino entre los cadáveres a mi alrededor para llegar a protegerla y, si era necesario, dar mi vida por la suya. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar, Sakura tenía inmovilizado a quien parecía el líder de este ataque, el brazo de aquel hombre se torcía de forma inhumana detrás de su espalda mientras ella lo apretaba del cuello exigiéndole respuestas:

-"¿Cómo supieron la ubicación de mi gente? ¿Quién es ese maldito soplón?"- El cabello suelto de la mujer que me tenía loco le caía sobre el rostro enmarcando aún más su semblante de rabia, sus dientes estaban apretados ante el silencio de su prisionero, su pierna de encargo de tenerlo contra el piso en todo momento, era una escena fascinante, me envolvía con esa mezcla de violencia y sensualidad que sólo había visto en ella.

Al no obtener respuesta, mi teniente terminó por romperle el cuello a ese desafortunado que se encontró con la muerte a la cara por su bajeza humana. No podía dejar de ver esa escena, no podía moverme siquiera, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y su sonrisa se asomó de forma amarga susurrando por lo bajo:

-"No puedo evitarlo, tengo sed de venganza, hay un maldito traidor entre mi gente. ¿No serás tú verdad?"-

Mi teniente se acercaba a mí con una sensualidad rapaz que aún en ese momento, hacía que mi cuerpo sintiera deseo, un deseo profundo, animal.

-"Jamás la traicionaría, no sé quien nos hizo esto, pero créame que quiero asesinarlo igual que usted"-

Lo dije tan en serio que me sorprendí a mi mismo por tal resolución y ella sonrió aún más dándose la vuelta para volver con los demás y volvió la cabeza sólo para decirme:

-"Es usted muy interesante soldado, volvamos con los demás, hablaremos más tarde"-

Y volví con ella a ese cementerio que había dejado la batalla.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Próximamente, un nuevo capítulo.**

**Un abrazo a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

El ambiente se había vuelto turbio, el aire asfixiaba a quien intentaba sobrevivir bajo la sombra de los cadáveres putrefactos, el ánimo no llegaba a ser de alegría por haber vencido ya que muchos compañeros nos habían dejado. Al llegar al punto central de esa batalla, bajé la mirada hasta encontrarme con el rostro desencajado de mi compañero Naruto, no había hablado mucho con él, pero su muerte me hacía sentir una tristeza tan profunda que pronto se convirtió en rabia. _¿Hasta dónde llegaría esa gente que ambicionaba nuestras tierras? ¿Acaso no sentían remordimiento al arrancar tantas vidas por algo material? _Odiaba esta realidad, odiaba la bajeza del ser humano, odiaba no poder hacer nada por cambiar esto.

* * *

Al instante, mi teniente se colocó en el centro donde todos la escucháramos, nos miró fijamente a los ojos a cada uno por igual, en su mano derecha tenía un radio inservible que apretaba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían blanquecinos, tomó aire en una gran bocanada intentando no vomitar por el aroma fétido y habló firmemente:

-"Hay un traidor en mis tropas, eso es algo imperdonable, así que antes de compartirles el siguiente movimiento necesito encontrar a ese malnacido. Así que deberán soportar esto un poco más, pero para avanzar en esto, necesito una sola fila, y en orden, uno a uno me dirá su nombre, su historia, lo que busca. Si es como creo, ustedes mismos me revelarán al traidor, así que comencemos ya mismo".-

Sus ojos rebelaban la ira contenida que esta situación le causaba, su mandíbula estaba apretada intentando no golpearnos a cada uno hasta encontrar la verdad, realmente le disgustaba esto y cualquiera que fuera fiel a su pueblo se sentiría igual. Uno a uno mis compañeros iban hablando, brindaban cualquier información que mi teniente les solicitaba, todos parecían confiables, pero sabía que no era así. _¿Qué haría si supiera quién era el traidor antes que mi teniente?_ Seguro lo entregaría a ella para que lo asesinara después de torturarlo, de solo pensarlo sonreía, esa idea me gustaba.

Una voz a lo lejos me distrajo de mis pensamientos, era mi teniente llamando al siguiente, claro, era yo, el último de esa fila escasa. Me acerqué de mala gana, había perdido el hilo de mis pensamientos, eso me molestaba, pero al final me senté frente a ella, y la mire directo a los ojos: _-"Estoy listo para recibir el interrogatorio, solo le diré que no me pregunte cosas muy personales o se terminará enamorando"_. Sus ojos mostraban una frialdad profunda, así que suspiré ante su falta de humor y me dispuse a contarle quién era y cómo había llegado a estar ahí frente a su escrutinio. No me gustaba hablar de mí, pero esos ojos grises querían develar cada secreto de mi vida, así que comencé el relato_:_

* * *

_-"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, nací en la capital del país cuando aún no comenzaba la etapa de urbanización, mi familia no contaba con grandes recursos así que tuve una vida modesta. Mi educación fue en la zona conurbada, aprendí lo básico para emplearme en algún fábrica, realmente no sabía qué era lo que quería. Cuando comenzó la famosa "evolución" del país, ya nada era igual, la gente comenzó a cambiar, a volverse codiciosa, a hacer todo lo agrandar la riqueza que se encontró en esas tierras"._

* * *

Suspiré con desdén, recordar eso me provocaba repugnancia, ya que desde edad temprana vi lo podrido de la humanidad que se topaba con alguna riqueza teniente se quedo mirándome esperando que continuara, eso ya me estaba fastidiando, pero no tenía más remedio, así que le seguí contando acerca de mi vida:

_-"Como mi familia no tenía recursos, decidí enlistarme en el ejército, la ayuda económica era buena y yo estaba aburrido. Así terminé aquí."_ Pensando que era todo lo que me pediría, me levante para retirarme, ella golpeó el intento de mesa con su puño y me ordenó sentarme. Ya estaba cansado de esa entrevista, la mire molesto y ella sonrió victoriosa por verme así:

-"¿Cómo se hizo esa herida soldado?".

Me toqué el costado inconscientemente, odiaba que me hayan marcado así, miré a mi teniente casi escupiendo las palabras:

* * *

_:-"Hubo un ataque en mi ciudad, desalojaron a los hombres para llevárselos a los cuarteles enemigos, asesinaron a mujeres y niños. Atacaron a mi familia, no iba permitir tal salvajada, me interpuse entre ellos y sus atacantes, por eso la herida de bala, pero llegó un bombardero y voló en pedazos mi casa, cuando desperté, todos estaban muertos, mi padre Fugaku, mi madre Mikoto, mi hermano Itachi…Todos estaban muertos."_

* * *

Sus ojos jades demostraron ciertas emociones, compasión, rabia, dolor, pero su rostro seguía impasible ante lo que le había dicho. Mi teniente abrió unos documentos que tenía a su lado, me sonrió levemente y me informo con voz aliviada:

-"No eres el traidor que buscó, me diste la misma información que sabía, felicidades soldado, ha pasado la prueba". Mi sonrisa se dibujó al escucharla, me puse cómodo en mi silla y la miré divertido:

-"¿Qué hay de usted mi teniente? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?".

* * *

**Realmente me ha quedado muy corto el capítulo, pero quería actualizar antes de irme de viaje.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son algo que aprecio mucho y que me motiva para escribir.**

**\- HalGise: **Siempre quise escribir una historia donde fuera Sakura quien dominara la situación y me sentí tentada a hacer un Sasuke más… "Sumiso" por así llamarlo. Espero te guste este capítulo y continues leyendo mi historia.

**\- Jime: **Lo tendrán, será un encuentro íntimo, pero aún deben pasar muchas cosas más antes de eso :)

** Guest: **Muchas gracias! De verdad que me gusta el rol que ambos están tomando en mi historia.

**Pronto esperen una actualización más!**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

Su expresión se tornó gélida al escucharme, su sonrisa se desdibujó y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como un puñal que quisiera alcanzar mis entrañas para torturarlas ante mi atrevimiento a preguntarle acerca de su vida. Contuve la respiración por un momento, sin bajar la mirada, pero sabía que ella estaba ahí por una razón y que por algún motivo no quería que se conociera.

Sus labios se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente, suspiró con lentitud y después formuló una pregunta con un atisbo de diversión en la voz que me dejó alucinando:

_-¿Es que realmente desea que se lo cuente soldado? Hay cosas que son mejor no saberlas. ¿No ha pensado en que sea yo la traidora y que después de contarle todo vaya a asesinarlo? _

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó nuevamente ante esa posibilidad, era peligrosa pero encantadora, así que me acerqué a ella sobre el escritorio improvisado dejando nuestros rostros muy cerca

–_Entonces máteme mi teniente, pero yo quiero saber._

En un momento, mi teniente se acercó a mi mordiendo mi labio inferior y volvió a tomar distancia cruzándose de brazos mirando mi rostro perplejo:

_-Yo también puedo jugar sucio soldado. Ahora, qué quiere saber?-_ Aún con mi cabeza confundida al no haber reaccionado ante su movimiento seductor sabía que quería saber primero

-_Su nombre mi teniente, no toda la vida la llamaré así si planeo poseerla en algún momento-_ Después de esa confesión, esperaba que se enojara o que simplemente callara, pero fue lo opuesto, sonrió retándome y respondió:

-_No creo que pueda tocarme ni un poco soldado, tendría que someterme y eso, ningún hombre lo ha hecho desde que era niña, pero será divertido verlo en acción. _Su sonrisa se ensombreció y dijo seriamente: _-Si investiga mi nombre por su propia cuenta, quizás tome en cuenta su confesión tan altanera… Sasuke..._

Escuchar mi nombre en esos labios, subió la temperatura de mi cuerpo, la ansiaba ahí, en ese momento a pesar de la sombra de la guerra que se cernía sobre nosotros, pero mantuve mi postura, había algo que deseaba también, su historia.

–_Bueno mi teniente, yo sabré como me las arreglo para conocer su nombre, pero lo que si pido conocer por usted es lo que la trajo a este mundo tan lleno de inmundicia y desesperación._

Ella volvió a ponerse rígida, era algo que no le gustaba contar, pero después de todo me había obligado a hablar de mí, me lo debía. Parece que mis ojos revelaron lo que pensaba, así que la mujer de ojos grises comenzó a hablar:

–_Yo vivía en la zona de la costa, mi familia era acomodada y todos creían que éramos el ejemplo a seguir, la realidad era otra. Cuando se cerraban las puertas de esa casa, mi madre se convertía en una sombra penando ahogándose en el alcohol y mi padre abusaba de mí como si fuera un objeto cualquiera. Ellos querían que me casara y siguiera siendo la muñeca de ornamenta en una familia mediocre, llena de los lujos a los que me tenían acostumbrada. Pero no quería eso, así que me escapé y me juré a mí misma no volverme a doblegar, y menos ante hombres como ese bastardo, así que entré al ejército para entrenar, para volverme fuerte, para aprender de la vida aunque fuera de la manera más dura, y así caí aquí, en este lugar, siendo su líder ahora, para ayudarle o aplastarlo soldado, la guerra es un juego donde ganas o pierdes y yo, pienso ganar". _ Su sonrisa se vislumbró entornando su rostro, era una línea delgada pero llena de orgullo y de una diversión oscura, y eso, simplemente me fascinó.

No iba a forzarla a hablar más, así que asentí reconociendo su esfuerzo y agradeciendo que me lo contara, pero los dos nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato, la química estaba ahí y lo sabíamos.

Como si fuéramos ajenos a todo los dos nos acercamos, mi boca se unió a la suya, sus dedos se entrelazaron entre mi cabello que jalaba con firmeza, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla que tenía una promesa implícita de la fundición de nuestros cuerpos en ese momento rozándose con arrebato… Pero después, los dos fuimos conscientes de lo que estábamos haciendo, nos separamos con la respiración agitada, escuchando el ruido de las voces de los soldados que quedaban vivos y de los escombros que nos rodeaban, haciéndonos caer en esa realidad turbia en la que nos encontrábamos.

En silencio me di la vuelta dejándola atrás, no era el momento, aún no, los dos lo sabíamos, estábamos metidos en un juego que nos gustaba, un juego de poder con un escenario desolador como la guerra, nuestros sentimientos se formulaban entre rencor, deseo y fuerza, era algo que sabía bien, demasiado bien. Ella no hizo nada por alcanzarme, los dos debíamos reponernos de lo que habíamos pasado, el fuego intenso del deseo carnal que podía nublar nuestro juicio.

De vuelta a la realidad, ayudé a mis compañeros a recoger las armas y provisiones que nos quedaban, era momento de trasladarnos, mi teniente no estaba contenta con llevarnos a todos, incluyendo al traidor, pero no quedaba otra opción, estaba oscureciendo y las emboscadas no se harían esperar. Todos formamos filas, éramos muy pocos pero era mejor estar organizados, caminábamos uno tras de otro, con el cansancio a cuestas, pero debíamos llegar a un nuevo sitio que pudiera servir como fortaleza y nuestra líder sabía a dónde llevarnos. El camino se volvía cada vez más extenuante, el hambre y la sed se hicieron presentes, los gritos de ayuda a lo lejos se extendían en las ciudades que estaban siendo atacadas, pero por más impotencia que sintiéramos, no podíamos acercarnos a ellas o sería el fin de nuestra tropa, dejando así desprotegida el área que nos correspondía, por lo que debíamos hacer un sacrificio por un bien mayor, si, la guerra te vuelve duro, frío, y no tienes otra opción que hacerlo.

* * *

**Después de unas largas vacaciones y una semana pesada en la Universidad, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste a todos. Con mucho gusto, recibiré sus reviews y trataré de respoderlos.**

**Por ahora puedo decir que pondré un poco más de guerra antes de un encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura, quiero torturarlos un poco a los dos antes de sucumbir ante sus deseos, pero pronto habrá acción SasuSaku, se los aseguro.**

**Un abrazo a todos! **

**Nos leemos en la próxima! **


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando llegamos a nuestro nuevo cuartel, nos dimos cuenta con desagrado que éste ya había sido saqueado, era algo desalentador ese panorama pero nuestra teniente nos hizo ver que era una gran ventaja ya que no se revisa lo que ya se saqueó, eso nos dio esperanzas y nos relajamos. Teníamos que comenzar a arreglar todo, era realmente un desastre pero era un sitio seguro para descansar y poder ir a batalla el día siguiente. Tendría que compartir la litera con un soldado llamado Sasori, era callado, frío e indiferente, de cabello rojizo cortado al ras de su cabeza, ojos cafés ceniza que algunas veces solo nos miraba en silencio, era incómodo ese tipo, pero no tenía otra opción. Me recosté en mi nueva cama, estaba cansado, adolorido, con la mente dándome vueltas vertiginosamente, no sabía que debía hacer para sobrevivir a esa guerra y tener a mi teniente entre mis brazos.

Cerré los ojos por lo que me parecieron cinco minutos, pero cuando los abrí me di cuenta que habían sido horas las que había dormido, me levante con mucho cuidado ya que la herida aun me punzaba escociendo mi piel al rojo vivo. Escuché las voces de mis compañeros a lo lejos, estaban comiendo y platicando, si que necesitaba algo de eso, cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza, un golpe, dos, tres... Me desvanecí cayendo al suelo, a punto de perder la conciencia, volteé como pude y mire a mi agresor, mi compañero de litera, ya sabía que no me agradaba nada... Mis ojos se volvieron pesados y me hundí en la oscuridad al perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Una voz grave me despertó de ese sueño al que me habían obligado a entrar, mi cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás por una mano que me jalaba de los cabellos, estaba atado, inmovilizado a una silla, amordazado, y ahí lo vi claro, esos ojos ceniza se clavaban en los míos con un odio profundo, un resentimiento guardado por años. Me dio un golpe en la mandíbula, sentí cómo mis dientes se movían con el peligro de caerse, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a este tipo? Su sonrisa se ensanchó de forma maquiavélica, disfrutaba causar dolor, miré a mi alrededor, mis compañeros estaban inconscientes en el suelo, atados entre sí para inmovilizarlos, ¿cómo había logrado someter a tantos él solo? _"Mi teniente", _esas dos palabras retumbaron en mi mente haciendo que un vacío inmenso se abriera en mi corazón al no verla, no le podría haber pasado nada, ¡no!

Como si mi atacante me hubiera leído el pensamiento me espetó:

_-"¿A quién buscas? Sakura está en un lugar privilegiado como la teniente de este cuartel, pronto llegarán las tropas enemigas y… ¿Adivina a quién torturarán primero? Ella debió quedarse conmigo cuando se lo propuse, pero solo hablaba de este país podrido, que debía ayudarlo a salvarse, su idea tonta de ser la heroína le costará la vida. Pensé que solo era una mujer sin interés en los hombres, así que pensaba sólo estropearle los planes y matarla rápidamente, pero no, los vi besarse, ella me rechazó a mí, no a la idea seductora de que un hombre la tome. Así que prefiero que muera lentamente, y tú correrás con la misma suerte, nadie debe rechazarme, soy el heredero de la familia Akasuna, lo puedo tener todo"._

Su mano pesada volvió a caer sobre mi rostro, una lluvia de golpes sobre mi rostro me hacían sentir el dolor de la guerra y la locura humana, pero no me rendiría, tenía que pensar en cómo liberarme, tenía que reunirme con Sakura... ¡Qué ironía de la vida! ¡Supe su nombre se la forma más cruel posible! Pero esto es la realidad, siempre jugando con nosotros en esta crueldad.

Después de que Sasori me hubiera golpeado a su antojo y me hubiera abierto de nuevo la herida de mi costado, salió de la habitación, supongo que iría con mi teniente, tenía que hacer algo rápido. Miré a mí alrededor para encontrar algo que me ayudara a escapar, en esa observación pude ver cómo la mano de uno de mis compañeros se movía, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y sonreímos, no sé por qué, pero tener a alguien con quien intercambiar al menos miradas hacía esto soportable. Y ahí, en ese escenario tan lúgubre, tuvimos una idea, lo sabía por cómo me miraba, los dos queríamos salir de ahí, con los ojos le indiqué que debía acercarse a la mesa que estaba cerca de él ya que había una navaja que había percibido, si él la alcanzaba a pesar de estar amarrado a los demás podríamos hacer algo.

Observé cómo se arrastraba por el suelo con el peso muerto de los demás, estaba sufriendo, lo veía en su rostro, pero debía hacerlo. "_Vamos", _lo animaba desde mi mente, sabía que el chico podía hacerlo, él era aún más joven que yo, seguro se había enlistado por las mismas razones, no debería pasar por eso pero ahora debía sobrevivir. Otros soldados fueron despertando entre quejidos ahogados por sus mordazas, empezaban a ver todo con desesperación pero intentaba que se enfocaran en mí para obtener el objetivo.

La fila se movía como podía hacia ese objeto afilado que nos llevaría a la libertad, _"un poco más"_ pensé, y lo logró, aquel muchacho tenía determinación y eso me gustaba, se levantó un poco del suelo, estiro el cuello para jalarla con la barbilla, el silencio debía ser primordial por lo que contuvimos el aliento sin saberlo... El fino sonido del metal cayendo hizo que todos exhaláramos al tiempo, ¡lo había logrado! El chico la tomó con su boca maltrecha y la aventó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza, cayó al lado de su compañero de atrás quien tenía una gran habilidad cortando la cuerda y nos lo demostró al tomarla como pudo con sus manos atadas y después de unos minutos se había liberado. Debíamos actuar rápidamente, pasó cortando todos los nudos de las manos de nuestros compañeros para que cada uno se encargara de sus ataduras en los pies, corrió hacia mí para cortar mis cuerdas, al fin podía moverme y cómo lo iba a lamentar ese pelirojo malnacido.

* * *

Cuando todos nos liberamos, aguzamos el oído para saber cuándo sería el momento idóneo para salir de esa habitación, escuchamos pasos subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras, seguro eran los hombres de Sasori, por lo que todos nos hicimos de armas improvisadas que teníamos a nuestro alcance: Sillas, botellas rotas, algunos objetos punzocortantes y esperamos pacientes a los soldados enemigos contando con nuestra única oportunidad de triunfo, el factor sorpresa. Unos minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta de golpe, entraron varios hombres con armas de fuego, sabíamos que debíamos escapar a como diera lugar por lo que nos habíamos ocultado estratégicamente para después saltarles encima y desarmarlos. Así lo hicimos, trabajamos en conjunto para poder lograrlo, los herimos a golpes, los amarramos con las cuerdas que encontramos y salimos de la habitación hurtando las armas de nuestros victimarios.

Escuchamos voces en la parte inferior de nuestro cuartel improvisado, lentamente nos acercamos a las barandillas para ver qué ocurría y fue cuando la vi, atada en el centro del salón, rodeada de soldados enemigos, obligada a estar arrodillada como pidiendo perdón pero en sus ojos ardía el fuego de la ira y la dignidad. Sakura elevó el rostro, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le sonreí para transmitirle que estaba ahí, ella era muy fuerte, pero con tantos hombres como sus captores era obvio que la ventaja era sólo por eso. Nos movimos sigilosamente por las escaleras, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y atacamos por la espalda a nuestros adversarios, todo era lluvia de balas y gritos de deseos de asesinar para sobrevivir, pero en esa confusión vi cómo mi teniente se giraba para poderse levantar a pesar de estar atadas de pies y manos, una maniobra que solo ella podría hacer. Me escabullí entre el gentío que armaba la batalla y corté sus cuerdas, las cuales cayeron al piso en señal de libertad, no sé cómo se me ocurrió hacer una locura en medio de esa lucha, pero al quitarle la mordaza, la atraje a mí por la cintura y susurrándole las palabras… _"Eres mía…"_

Posé mis labios en los de ella en un beso demandante, húmedo, salvaje, lleno de sentido en la incoherencia de la guerra. Para mi sorpresa, Sakura me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y sed de deseo con el que se lo di, al separarse de mí sonrió y tomó el arma cerca de ella uniéndose a la reunión de muerte en el salón.

* * *

Gritos de dolor, maldiciones en voz alta, rabia desatada en el ambiente, todos queríamos sobrevivir, pero algunos de mis compañeros caían ante mis ojos sintiendo un trago amargo al verlos yacer sin vida en aquel frío suelo, por lo que tomé aun más coraje y asesiné a todos los que pude, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, terminó ese enfrentamiento, habíamos vencido a pesar de las bajas que tuvimos. Cuando íbamos a marcharnos para reagruparnos y formular algún plan, Sasori entró por la puerta, sus ojos veían consternados la caída de sus aliados y la mandíbula quedó tensa en su gesto de ira contenida. Nos miró a cada uno lentamente, hasta encontrar mis ojos, me miró desafiante y susurró:

_-No debo preguntar quién fue el de la brillante idea, seguro fuiste tú Uchiha, mi dolor de cabeza, ¿acaso no pudiste morir con toda la gente inmunda de tu ciudad?- _

Al escucharlo mi cuerpo tembló de rabia, quería asesinarlo en ese momento, pero sabía que no debía alejarme de mi gente así que esperé con los puños cerrados intentando controlarme. Él alzó su arma para dispararme, todos hicimos lo mismo para defendernos y cuando íbamos a tirar del gatillo... Una luz se aproximó rápidamente a la fachada principal, los tanques de guerra de nuestras tropas iban a nuestro rescate, tiraron la pared y bloquearon a Sasori, por lo que pudimos relajar los hombros mientras recibíamos ayuda, fue entonces cuando escuchamos la maldición de nuestros compatriotas al unísono… El traidor había escapado.

La victoria había perdido sentido, se había escapado la persona que podría guiarnos al corazón enemigo y de una vez terminar con todo, pero sabíamos que si permanecíamos juntos acabaríamos con esto. Después de subir los cuerpos sin vida de nuestros compañeros para darles digna sepultura, nos apeamos en los tanques, estábamos agotados física y mentalmente, parecía que habían pasado mil años desde el inicio de la guerra y no sólo unos meses, así que intentamos dejar que el viento se llevara todo por un instante y cerramos los ojos imaginando la libertad.

* * *

**¡Hoooola! ¡Aquí loes dejo el capítulo de esta historia! **

**Si les gustó, ¡dejen un review! Se los agradeceré muchísimo!**

**Perdón si hasta ahora respondo los reviews de capítulos atrasados, estoy con mucho trabajo! **

Guest: **En esa situación ni modo de tener relaciones, pero ellos ya tendrán su momento, de verdad, te lo aseguro. Gracias por estar tan pendiente de mi historia, y siempre dejar un comentario que me inspira a seguir. ¡Un abrazo! **

Lady – Werempire: **Pronto comenzará el romance** **y mientras me alegra saber que mi historia te está gustando mucho, espero que los próximos capítulos te sigan gustando así. **

HalGise: **Es un gusto saber que el capí 3 te ha gustado :3 Es bonito que te comenten positivamente, eso sí que da ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Me gusta que mi cerecito sea muy rudota *-* Es algo que adoro hacer! Espero sigas leyendo los próximos caps! Un abrazo! :3 **

Rachel: **Jajajajajajaja! Perdóname, pero tuve serios (en serio -.- muy serios) inconvenientes para poder editar el capítiulo, me enojé, lo eliminé y volví a subirlo esta vez recargado! Jajajajajaja! Ok no! Me gusta mucho que te parezca interesante la historia! :D Trataré de actualizar más seguido si la Universidad y mi trabajo me lo permiten! Un besito! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, matta ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Al llegar a nuestra siguiente y última guarida bajamos con todo el ánimo que pudimos, era un techo nuevo que prometía descanso, comida y protección, por lo que sentíamos un ligero alivio después de tanta tensión. Bajamos con cuidado los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros caídos y buscamos un sitio donde pudieran descansar para siempre y rendirles nuestros últimos honores ya que habían luchado con honor y valentía. La muerte rondaba, era una bruma que nos seguía en cada paso, ya estábamos cansados de ella pero mientras más corríamos, más nos cubría de luto y debíamos resignarnos.

Al término del entierro de mis compañeros, todos buscamos el refugio que daba una ducha de agua caliente y unas sábanas limpias esperando en su cama confortable. Fui el último en meterme a la regadera, quería estar solo con mis pensamientos, no me podía tranquilizar después de haberme visto tan cerca de la muerte. Mi cuerpo dolía, las heridas abiertas ardían como nunca, casi sin notarlo me quejé por lo bajo, quería que todo acabara, mi fortaleza mental se había quebrado y por ese momento, dejé que se derrumbara, así podría edificarlo de nuevo con más fuerza después, así que cerré los ojos dejando que mis emociones desbordaran totalmente.

Pude palpar las sensaciones de alegría por estar vivo, las de miedo por saber que no había acabado, las de ira por tantas personas que había perdido en esa guerra ridícula... Y después, un sentimiento primitivo, uno que no alcanzaba a entender por qué surgía en ese momento, me llenó completamente: El deseo. Mi mente comenzó a visualizar a mi teniente, su mirada, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, si, esas curvas contorneadas que provocaban todo en mí. Mis manos fueron bajando por mi torso casi sin darme cuenta, la sensación se hacía cada vez más placentera, después sentí mi virilidad, mis roces me llevaron al éxtasis en un grito ahogado. Hasta dónde el ser humano podía sentir esta emoción desenfrenada después de una experiencia cómo la que viví, hasta dónde era correcto dejarla salir, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar?

Mis preguntas fueron contestadas casi al instante, cuando el cuerpo de Sakura figuró delante de mí al abrir los ojos, su cabello rosa caía delante de ella de una forma sensual que me hizo contener la respiración. Lentamente se acercó a mí, puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de silencio y entró al chorro de agua conmigo, la conmoción hizo que no me moviera inmediatamente, así que ella tomó mis manos llevándolas a la altura baja de su espalda, donde cada vez bajaba más hasta alcanzar esos suaves montes que distinguía siempre debajo de su uniforme. Un sonido de placer escapó de sus labios, casi en un ronroneo, y susurró a mi oído con esa voz que siempre era imponente aunque ahora tenía un toque de deseo: -_"Dijiste que era tuya, demuéstramelo soldado… Hazlo Sasuke"._

Mis manos hicieron presión sobre ella, mis labios demandaron los suyos en un beso profundo, mi teniente dio un ligero brinco enredándome con sus piernas mientras la ponía contra la pared del baño sintiendo el deseo consumiendo nuestra piel. Mi sexo y el suyo se rozaban en una batalla de placer y humedad que jamás creí llegar a experimentar, cuando por fin ella accedió a que entrara, lo hice fusionándonos en el amor y el miedo que nos llevaba a hacer eso en un momento crucial….

_-"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Ahhhhhh…"- _Sakura se agitaba echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mis labios ahogaban gemidos de placer en sus senos, el movimiento de los dos era perfecto, salvaje, único, dos seres sincronizados en el halo de la pasión humana al borde del colapso... Y fue cuando llegamos a nuestro límite, explotando ambos en el otro, compartiendo nuestras esencias y almas en un grito que solo marcaba el inicio de algo, algo real, nos teníamos el uno al otro ahora, y lo sellamos con un beso que jamás podríamos olvidar de nuevo...

Me miró con sus ojos cristalinos llenos de emociones que surgieron con nuestra unión, mis labios besaron sus párpados con suavidad, y susurré sobre ellos con devoción: _"Ahora si eres mía... Sakura"…_.

Su nombre pronunciado por mí le provocó un estremecimiento que fui capaz de sentir por nuestra proximidad, sonrió ligeramente y me respondió con tono travieso: _-"Así que… Ya sabe mi nombre soldado… Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Pero ya ha obtenido lo que deseaba aún sin pronunciarlo antes…. ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora?"_. Su tono y su insinuación implícita me excitaron nuevamente, por lo que acabamos en una alcoba solitaria para entregarnos en cuerpo y alma durante toda la noche, con la mirada vigía de la luna y sus estrellas.

Al despertar, estábamos en profunda oscuridad aún, debía ser de madrugada todavía, mis deseos se habían vuelto realidad en unas horas. Mi teniente dormía recargada en mi pecho, la atraje más hacia mí, debía explotar esas horas para aspirar su aroma y sentir su calor, había una idea que no me dejaba en paz. Quizás esa sería la única vez que pudiera tenerla, sueños de boda, de hijos, de una vida eterna a su lado abordaron mi mente, pero estallaron al son de los cañones y las balas en el campo de batalla, terminaron mis ilusiones de golpe y eso me dolió, demasiado. Sakura besó mi pecho al sentir mi agitación debajo de ella, como respuesta de mis sueños hechos añicos susurró entre sueños: -_"Si me quieres… Es lo único que importa…. Te quiero Sasuke"._ Sus palabras me llegaron a lo más hondo y le susurré antes de hundirme de nuevo en el sueño: _-"Sakura… Yo… Te quiero…Te amo mi Sakura…. Mía"_ Y ahí nos quedamos unas horas más, fuera de la realidad, una donde el amor existía y no era malo.


	7. Chapter 7

En la mañana nos despertamos con la agitación de los soldados, teníamos que planear la siguiente estrategia, nos levantamos con rapidez para no ser descubiertos en nuestro lecho de amor, nos vestimos y después de un fugaz beso lleno de promesas nos integramos con las tropas. El teniente de ese cuartel pidió entrevistarse con Sakura, un sudor frío volvió a recorrerme, no sé qué nos deparaba el futuro pero no quería que esto acabara tan rápido. Mientras, nosotros nos volvíamos a armar, soldados con más experiencia nos daban consejos del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, bajo la luz tenue que daba el día nublado que nos cubría.

Horas después, los dos tenientes salieron con cara cansada, con una desesperanza que a todos nos quebró la determinación que teníamos, en un susurro mi teniente nos dijo que estábamos sitiados, que durante la noche lo habían hecho, no teníamos provisiones, no podríamos salir de ese terreno, sólo nos quedaría esperar con paciencia el ataque, y rezar al cielo no morir cuando nos aplastaran finalmente y nuestro país fuera conquistado. Todos nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral, lo único que pudimos hacer fue tomarnos de las manos como una red de solidaridad y cantamos nuestro himno nacional por última vez, los siguientes días serían como el infierno, pero al menos no estábamos solos, moriríamos por nuestros ideales, yo moriría después de conocer el amor verdadero y eso consolaba mi corazón cansado.

* * *

Las horas pasaban lentamente, la tortuosa verdad nos asfixiaba sin darnos tregua, sólo oíamos el tic tac del reloj en la pared, esperando a escuchar cualquier cosa que nos avisara del acercamiento enemigo. Por la noche, Sakura y yo platicábamos soñando con qué haríamos saliendo de ahí, nos gustaba jugar a eso, pero sus ojos veían a los demás y torcía los labios, de pronto, se levantó de la silla y golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza para que todos voltearan a verla, cuando tuvo la atención colectiva dijo con firmeza_:_

_-"¡Debemos dejar de pensar de forma derrotista! ¿Qué más da si nos matan hoy o en diez semanas si nosotros estamos sin vida desde ahora? Queríamos una vida diferente, no se nos dio, ¡Dios sabrá por qué! Pero no me quedaré aquí viendo a mi gente morir anticipadamente. ¡Haremos hoy una gran fiesta! ¡Una que nos haga recuperar las fuerzas! Y mañana, ¡contraatacaremos! No más sitio, ¡si morimos, lo haremos con honor! ¿Quién está conmigo?"-_

Ese fuego en la mirada de mi mujer me hizo sonreír y me levanté mirándola con respeto y contesté solemne: _-"Hasta el final con usted mi teniente"-_

Uno a uno se iba levantando dejando ver su apoyo, todos terminamos llenos de esa juventud y liderazgo que nos irradiaba nuestra teniente, y nos movimos, había una fiesta por hacer.

Durante los preparativos, alcé a Sakura al vilo, la besé sin importarme que nos vieran, ella me contestó aquella muestra de afecto y todos nos aplaudieron, era realmente relajante hacer cosas como si no estuviéramos en medio de una guerra. Llenamos la mesa de comida y bebida con las pocas provisiones que nos quedaban, algunos soldados hacían música con lo que encontraban, encendimos todas las velas disponibles para iluminar el cuartel ya sin luz, y bailamos y comimos como si mañana nos fuéramos a levantar sin ningún tipo de problema.

En ese juego de normalidad que habíamos formulado, recordé que en mi maleta había algo especial, un anillo que había pertenecido a Mikoto y que fue lo único que rescaté de ese ataque terrible a mi hogar. Subí los escalones de dos en dos, estaba tan animado con la idea, empecé a buscarlo con ímpetu hasta que lo encontré…

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con mi teniente, pero ella ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, tan hermosa como un ángel, suspiré y me acerqué a ella lentamente, sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y yo hice lo mismo con su cintura. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en un beso que quemaba, que estaba lleno de deseo, con esfuerzo me separé de ella, la miré por un segundo y susurré tomando su mano izquierda con suavidad: _-"Mañana nos despertaremos y podremos unirnos, haremos una gran fiesta, nos iremos de viaje y celebraremos nuestro amor. Sakura, cásate conmigo"_-

El anillo se escurrió sobre su dedo lentamente, le quedaba a la perfección, mi destino era ella. Sakura miró el anillo y me miró a mí, me soltó una bofetada para después besarme, sus ojos me miraron y sonrió: _-"Es un verdadero idiota soldado, porque bloquea la tristeza convirtiéndola en ilusión, mañana venceremos y tendrá que explicarme por qué es usted el hombre más imbécil que he conocido en mi vida"._

No pude evitar reír ante la reacción de mi teniente, ¡que fresca era y cómo la amaba! Así lograba asegurarme de que recordara nuestra unión para siempre. Como los soldados estaban en su propia celebración, ella y yo nos quedamos ahí arriba, acostados, abrazados, brindándonos caricias lentas y besos que nos llegaban al alma, nos decíamos todas las palabras que en un futuro nos hubiéramos querido decir. Mis manos lentamente la recorrieron quitando su ropa, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, ambos nos besamos redescubriendo nuestros cuerpos bajo las sábanas, mis labios descendieron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su feminidad, mi lengua recorría cada centímetro para jamás olvidar la esencia de esa mujer que me había vuelto loco con solo mirarla, seguí con mi labor hasta que ella explotó dejando en mis labios su recuerdo. Después fue el turno de ella, encontró en mí aquella parte sensible, dura, que le prometía amor, sus labios la recorrían con maestría solicitando que también imprimiera en ellos mi esencia, llegando al éxtasis ella quedó para siempre con el sabor de mi amor. No queríamos perder tiempo, mi teniente se puso sobre mí, uniéndonos fuertemente por aquellas zonas que acabábamos de explorar, la dulzura y la pasión se mezclaron en un sin fin de movimientos que nos demostraron que estábamos hechos uno para el otro encajando perfectamente hasta que llegamos a tocar el cielo de la mano en un grito ahogado en besos profundos. El hecho era que, aunque mañana llegara nuestro fin, en ese momento me sentía completamente feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

_Llegando la madrugada, llegó el momento de atacar, tomamos nuestras armas y comenzamos a sitiarnos en los lugares que habíamos planificado antes. Vimos hacia abajo, había cientos de campamentos alrededor, un coraje interno me inundó completamente y los llamé cobardes. A la señal comenzamos a disparar, a encender las flechas, a activar las granadas a nuestro alcance, los alaridos de nuestros enemigos nos indicaban que habíamos logrado sorprenderlos. Solo queríamos acabar con todos, pero sabíamos que sólo comenzamos la carrera a nuestra muerte. El enemigo tiró la puerta, era cuestión de tiempo para que subieran a donde todos estábamos, nos tomamos de las manos nuevamente, nos llenamos de abrazos y palabras afectuosas, mi teniente y yo nos quedamos juntos con arma en mano... Y llegó el momento, ahí estaban las tropas enemigas, sus palabras nos dieron a entender que éramos la última resistencia, así que logramos llegar al final, un grito de júbilo de nuestra parte hizo que esos soldados sintieran rabia y comenzaron a disparar contra todos._

_Aventé a mi teniente a un lado para que se cubriera y bajara a rappel como habíamos planeado hacerlo en un principio, las balas iban atravesando mi piel, una, dos, tres... Era una lluvia completa de ellas sobre mi cuerpo, escuché los gritos de dolor de Sakura extendía sus brazos hacia mí, yo intenté hacerlo también, mis labios se movieron sin sonido formulando un "Te amo" y caí por la borda, el aire ya no lo sentía en mi rostro, estaba muriendo, mis lágrimas cayeron junto a mi cuerpo, al llegar al piso, sentí un dolor extraño, uno que sólo fue por un instante. Unos minutos después sentí unas manos cálidas, eran reconfortantes, conocidas, escuché a lo lejos "Te amo Sasuke, no me dejes, no me dejes". Abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad y susurré inaudiblemente: -"Sálvate Sakura... Te amo". Sus labios me besaron por última vez, hizo que me sintiera en paz en ese último instante, mis lágrimas se derramaron y después todo fue oscuridad, había dejado ese mundo, jamás sabré si mi teniente se habrá salvado, pero su recuerdo me acompañará por la eternidad a donde vaya ahora..._


	9. Epilogue

Y entonces desperté, había sido una pesadilla muy vívida, apreté a Sakura contra mi cuerpo, no quería que ese fuera nuestro futuro el día de mañana. Ella despertó y me miró con duda en su rostro, me dio un suave beso en los labios para calmarme, se había dado cuenta de mi malestar de inmediato, yo sólo la abracé más fuerte y esbocé una sonrisa tenue, aún podíamos cambiar nuestro destino, aún podía amarla más y no me rendiría si tenía esa esperanza. Me levanté con cuidado pero mi teniente se levantó conmigo: _-"¿A dónde piensa que va soldado? ¿Y sin su líder?"._ Siempre lograba hacerme reír con esas frases, le conté mi sueño y nos miramos largamente en la penumbra, su mirada se endureció pero sonreía a la par y susurró: _-"¿Y cómo piensa cambiar el juego del destino soldado?_ Porque yo pienso seguirlo molestando toda mi vida". Nuevamente sonreí, le hice la seña de que me siguiera, y mi teniente lo hizo sin preguntar. Fuimos a lo más alto del cuartel, mirando la situación, todo estaba lleno de nuestros enemigos, pero de pronto, vimos un espacio que daba directo al bosque, si llegábamos hasta ahí sin ser vistos tendríamos una oportunidad, pero debíamos movernos mientras dormían. Fuimos a despertar a nuestros aliados, les dijimos que debíamos bajar por las cuerdas al camino, sería peligroso y podríamos lastimarnos pero era la única opción, algunos estuvieron de acuerdo, otros tenían miedo y unos pocos más nos llamaron locos, pero había una oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Sakura y yo salimos corriendo por las cuerdas, sentíamos aprecio por la gente que nos rodeaba, pero si discutíamos más la viabilidad de la propuesta con ellos, se agotaría nuestro tiempo de escape. Nos pusimos a amarrar las cuerdas lo más fuerte que pudimos, no llegaban hasta el suelo pero la caída no nos mataría, algunos de nuestros compañeros subieron y nos harían segunda. Empezamos a bajar con lentitud, debíamos evitar el ruido, pero después de que tres llegáramos a tierra firme, los perros comenzaron a ladrar, nuestros adversarios nos descubrirían, no podíamos esperar más, con un gran dolor los dejamos atrás. Corrimos por el sendero del bosque, las balas nos rozaron lastimándonos solo un poco pero no dejamos de alejarnos de aquel infierno. Si alguien más escapaba nos veríamos en el árbol más grande del lugar para cubrirnos, sino, deberíamos seguir solos.

Nuestros pies ardían ante la carrera, estábamos agotados, pero no podíamos detenernos, nos seguían de cerca, no había escape, pero entonces a Sakura se le ocurrió la idea de escalar, nos dolerían aun más las heridas, pero así los perderíamos. Con cuidado esperé a que ella subiera al árbol más próximo, al verla a salvo respiré aliviado y después subí yo con su ayuda, justo en el momento que nos alcanzaron estábamos ocultos en el follaje, nuestros enemigos siguieron derecho con rifle en mano para asesinarnos. Cuando se alejaron y sentimos que estábamos a salvo, nos abrazamos y soltamos el aire que habíamos contenido para no ser descubiertos, nos besamos y sonreímos con amargura, habíamos escapado aunque no sabíamos nada de nuestra gente.

Esperamos ahí por horas, muertos de hambre y sed, pero fusionamos nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo consolador para aferrarnos a la vida. De pronto, escuchamos ruidos, miramos hacia abajo esperando ver armas apuntándonos, cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a la mayoría de nuestra gente herida, pero viva, ¡logramos escapar! Bajamos con cuidado, reuniéndonos con ellos, sabíamos que debíamos avanzar y buscar un nuevo refugio para comer, beber y descansar. Pero ahí, dentro de ese infierno, había surgido la esperanza... Nos miramos y sonreímos: _-"Seremos una gran resistencia, ¿no lo crees Sasuke?"_. Los ojos de Sakura se habían llenado de fuego de nuevo, a lo que respondí: _-"Claro que lo seremos mi teniente y lograremos la libertad"._ La diferencia entre mi sueño y esta realidad, era que a pesar de que seguiría la guerra, sus labios se unieron a los míos para sellar la determinación de pelear y no para llamar a la muerte en su lugar. Seguiríamos luchando hasta el final…


End file.
